xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora
Fiora '(フィオルン, ''Fiorun, '''Fiorun; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn and is the younger sister of Dunban. She has a soft spot for Shulk and often cooks for him, for which he is grateful. She has a theory that Shulk has no taste buds and therefore no sense of taste. Appearance Fiora is young woman of average stature (about 160 cm, or 5'3") and has rounded green eyes. Fiora has long blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders and a somewhat petite frame. However, despite her delicate frame Fiora is displayed to be rather physically fit. Fiora's starting outfit consists of a small top that reveals her midriff but conceals the navel. She wears a small skirt and long leggings. After the events of Galahad Fortress, Fiora has a different appearance with a mechanised body; she now possesses a skin-tight partial exoskeleton and a shorter haircut. Personality Fiora has been shown to be a very kind and caring person who wants to help everyone. She is also a non-violent person, as she pleads with Egil to stop his plans, even to going as far to forgive him before any other person within the party does. Fiora is also incredibly protective of Shulk, to the point where she does not even trust Reyn with his safety. In reality, Fiora is an energetic, cheerful and playful person. She has been shown to be able to read people rather easily, such as when she predicted Reyn and Shulk would forget the ether canisters and when she reads peoples' emotions in her Heart-to-Hearts. This trait has allowed her to get to know every member of the party extremely fast, possibly indicating that she can make friends easily. The byproduct of this trait is that Fiora can convey and show her emotions easily and does frequently, however she tends to show all of her emotions. Despite being a careful person, Fiora will occasionally take rather reckless actions time to time. Fiora will do nearly anything to help people, but she often does so without thinking about how everyone will feel after the fact. In some heart-to-hearts, it is implied that Fiora is in fact very scared about the situations she is in, but puts on a brave face so she does not feel like a dead weight. This trait further develops near the story's climax as starts to verbally express that she is a dead weight to everyone. Throughout the story, Fiora is a calm and collected person, rarely showing any form of anger. Abilities In battle, Fiora attacks using a set of twin knives or daggers. She is a fast attacker with good abilities. She is slightly weaker than Shulk in terms of offensive prowess. After the events at Galahad Fortress, Fiora becomes proficient with dual swords. Although she can have the best damage per second on single targets, she can also double as an agile tank with the right armour and Arts Palette. Outside of battle it is stated that she is a good cook; though according to her, Shulk never seems to really appreciate it. Dunban implies during "Brother and Sister" that she is also very bad at directions and gets lost easily, which she replies is no longer a problem since she has built in radar. One ability that is shown and never properly explained is that she is somehow able to refuel and pilot a Mobile Artillery without assistance. It is unclear how she learned to do this as she is not a part of the Colony 9 Defence Force and never received proper and necessary training, however it is plausible that, being very close to Shulk, he was able to impart her some knowledge about engineering and machine operating, seeing as she catches up with him and Reyn to bring them the transport cases for the ether cylinders in Tephra Cave. During The Oath Sword, it is implied that Fiora was once considered for the Defence Force. Story Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn in collecting replacement cylinders for the Mobile Artillery and fighting off the Mechon when they attack Colony 9. During this attack, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds a Mobile Artillery that had previously crashed into a house. She pilots it, firing off several rounds of ammunition at Metal Face. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face takes very little damage and stabs Fiora, apparently killing her. Eventually, the Mechon raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed that she has been given the body of a machine to replace her damaged organic one and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis. She seemed to have no memory of her past life in Colony 9, however. She is next seen on Valak Mountain stating that she must speak to Shulk. Their conversation is immediately interrupted by Metal Face, who is revealed to be Mumkhar. Mumkhar wants the Monado for himself and threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk does not hand it over to him, which Shulk does. They proceed to battle until the true leader of Mechonis, Egil, arrives and stops them. Egil then takes Fiora and her Faced Mechon back to Galahad Fortress. At Galahad Fortress the party is forced to fight both Fiora and Egil. Eventually, Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, during which she mentions another consciousness inside her, whom she believes needs help, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. It is soon revealed that her separate consciousness is actually Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her mechanised body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power dwelling within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside her new body. Fiora purposely tries to withhold this from Shulk so that she can continue to assist the party and spare him emotional distress. Following the credits, the player sees the new world through Fiora's perspective until she finds Shulk. Here, it is revealed that she has been turned back into a Homs, though still keeping her short haircut. After asking Shulk which style he prefers, he answers that he likes her just the way she is. It is revealed in a short story from Xenoblade: The Secret File - Monado Archives that sometime between the events at the Mechonis Core and the ending scene, Vanea informs Shulk of the possible existence of an ancient High Entia regeneration chamber which will give Fiora back her old body. However, Fiora must go into the chamber for six months. Shulk discovers the Regeneration Chamber behind a locked door in the cylinder hanger after having seen Melia, now queen of the High Entia, commanding it to open in a vision. Fiora refuses to go into the chamber until the party defeats Zanza, knowing that she would not be able to help them in her old body. Once Zanza has been destroyed, Fiora enters the chamber; however, the game does not show this. The final cutscene takes place after Fiora's half year in the regeneration chamber. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * Each auto-attack hit adds 10% to her talent gauge; in her mechanised body, 4% per auto-attack hit. * Auto-attacks go off twice with each activation; Double Attacks will hit four times. * Can do burst damage (both physical and ether) with several arts, especially her talent arts. * Can damage a Mechon that is not Toppled without Shulk's Monado Enchant. * Can use a variety of talent arts depending on the "foot" gear equipped. Arts * Drones Art Activates the drones on Fiora's back, depending on her "Foot" equipment ** Cannon Drones (deal great ether damage in a straight line) ** Gun Drones (a 6-hit area ether damage combo) ** Sword Drones (a 10-hit physical combo on a single enemy) ** Shield Drones (At level 1 it mimics Shulk's Talent Art "Monado Shield", but at level 2 provides debuff immunity) * Double Blade (triples damage as a back-attack) * Spear Blade (using this on a Toppled enemy triples damage) * Cross Impact (2-hit combo, inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled) * Healing Energy Aura (removes debuffs, grants regenerate) * Zero Gravity (inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora, fills Talent Gauge if used on Toppled enemies) * Ether Drain (lowers enemy Ether and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than 1 enemy) * Air Fang (2-hit combo that inflicts Break) * Double Wind (damages enemies in a frontal cone, increases Tension) * Second Gear (increases physical Arts damage) * Lock On Aura (increases critical hit rate, causes Lock On, receiving damage fills Talent Gauge) * Mag Storm (inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora) * Shutdown (inflicts sleep, purges buffs and debuffs when used on Mechon) * Guard Shift Aura (guarantees physical block, reduces attack power) * Power Drain (lowers enemy Strength and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than one enemy) * Speed Shift Aura (grants Haste, increases Double Attack, decreases physical defense) * Final Cross (4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension) * For information on levelling battle arts, see Levelling Battle Arts. Original arts * Butterfly Step Art 4-hit combo * Power Smash (triples damage as a back-attack) * Screw Edge (inflicts break on a single target) * Hidden Thorn (Inflicts daze on a toppled target) * Lacerate (deals damage and inflicts bleed) Skill trees Fiora initially has access to three skill trees: "Courage", "Daring", and "Zeal". Fiora's fourth Skill Tree "Rashness" can be acquired via the quest The Oath Sword on the Fallen Arm and has the following prerequisites: * Fixing a Broken Door completed * The Wilted Flower completed * Save the Machina! completed * Two star affinity with Hidden Village. Fiora's fifth Skill Tree "Innocence" can be acquired via the quest Battling Brutes from Colony 6 and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Securing Provisions completed * The Book of Bafalgar completed * The Blood of Bafalgar completed * A Flower for a Rose completed Completion requires the defeat of two level 98 unique monsters in Tephra Cave. Gem Crafting Fiora owns unique Shooter and Engineer abilities for Gem Crafting, they are: Shooter * Cylinder Plus: Crafting begins with 3 full cylinder gauges. Engineer * Strong Flame: Terrible * Medium Flame: Great * Gentle Flame: Terrible Presents 4 hearts * Love Source (Other) 3 hearts * Blood Worm (Animal ; Bionis' Interior) 2 hearts * Chewy Radish (Vegetable; Colony 9) * Cute Parsnip (Vegetable; Satorl Marsh) * Ice Cabbage (Vegetable; Valak Mountain) * Delerium Foxglove (Flower; Sword Valley) * Fatal Belladonna (Flower; Valak Mountain) * Happy Rabbit (Animal; Tephra Cave ) * Lightning Weasel (Animal; Prison Island) * Fossil Monkey (Animal; Makna Forest) * Oil Fox (Animal; Central Factory) * Shiny Scarab (Bug; Mechonis Field) * Ha Ha Ha (Strange; Alcamoth) * Love Crane (Strange; Ether Mine) * Tweet Tweet (Strange; Mechonis Field) * Dawn Dice (Strange; Satorl Marsh) In Project X Zone 2 Fiora will be a playable character in Project X Zone 2, a Strategy-RPG developed by Monolith Soft. She appears in the game and is one half of a pair unit, partnered with KOS-MOS from Monolith's Xenosaga series. Quotes * "Sometimes, you just gotta get wild." * "My first kiss." * "Good luck everyone." * "I can do it! I know I can!" * "I'm going to go all-out. * "I'll carry on fighting beside you until the very end." * "Sorry, not interested in that future." * "One, two, Cross Impact!" * Drain art "Your energy is mine!" * "MAG STOOORM!" * "The electromagnetic tempest will swallow you!" * "AIR FANG!" * "You're outta here!" * "Respond -- and move! CANNON DRONES!" * "Gun Drones! Exterminate!" * "I'm not gonna lose!" * "Shifting into SECOND GEAR!" * "Now then, it's not nice to hog ALL the energy!" * "Defense systems at max!" * "ECS! Mode B!" * "Everything has gone.. blurry..." * "Shulk... I'm...sorry..." * "We're not getting anywhere!" * "Let's press on and on and ON!" * "It's wonderful to be with everyone." * "Double wind! You're history!" * "One-hit kill! Or something... " * "Feel the weight of your existence!" * "I'm going to burn everything to the ground." * "It is not only you that has the right. Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk. And THAT is the future!" Dialogue :"Dunban, don't say that! The Mechon have gone now! Why would you say that?" :"Ah-ah! I'm coming along as well. I'd feel better going with you boys than sitting at home worrying about you. So, let's get moving." :Shulk: reviving Fiora "Fiora. You're awake. Uh...do you remember? My name is Shu―" puts her hand on Shulk's cheek, and he looks at her expression of content with surprise. :Fiora: "I can't believe it. My first kiss." :Shulk: overjoyed "You do remember me! Fiora!" :Fiora: nods "Of course I do, Shulk." two embrace. Trivia * In her Mechon form, Fiora has a built in radar and tracking device, according to "Brother and Sister". * When Fiora first wields her twin weapons she holds them downwards. However, after the events of Galahad Fortress she wields them all upwards. * When Battling Brutes is received, Dulland mentions that the party looks strong. However Fiora gets upset by this, thinking he is speaking about her, and she realizes she does not look as feminine in her new body. * Fiora and Face Nemesis appear in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as two different trophies. Gallery Fiora1.png|Fiora Fiorung concept art.jpg|Concept art Illust shulk fiora.jpg|Art of Shulk and Fiora Fiora Battle Tactics C1.jpg|Fiora - Battle Tactics Ss4301 s01.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 Ss4301 s02.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 Ss4301 s03.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 Ss4301 s04.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 PxZ2-Fiora-Artwork.png|Fiora artwork in Project X Zone 2 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Fiora as Face Nemesis Fiora concept.jpg|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora faced mechon 1.png|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora3.png|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora2.png|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora After.jpg|Fiora's final appearance Character concepts 1.jpg Fiora concepts 1.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 2.jpg|Concept art M-fiorung concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 3.jpg|Concept art M-fiorung concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Fiora z power.jpg|Fiora in Z Power outfit Fiora attack v.jpg|Fiora in Attack V outfit Fiora speed v.jpg|Fiora in Speed V outfit WIDE Fiora power v.jpg|Fiora in Power V outfit Fioraallarmor.jpg|Fiora in all Mechonis armour Compilation Armor Fiora 5.jpg|Fiora in Mechonis and Homs armour Fiora Battle Tactics C2b.png|Fiora - Battle Tactics fr:Fiora es:Fiora Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homs Category:Colony 9 Category:Fiora Category:Project X Zone 2